


I'll play a game for you?

by Lenelover



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: I love yut x Sing, M/M, Sing is a gamer, You can't tell me otherwise, Yut can't take it, lol dont mind me rambling here haha, sorry for uhh..bad fic title i just dont know what should i name it, this is pretty ooc, this took me days to finish this uni sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenelover/pseuds/Lenelover
Summary: For the past few months, Sing and Yut relationship has been declining for one reason: game. Yut had enough with Sing only paying attention to gaming more than him and he reach his last straw when Sing decided to stall the date for his game. Although, Eiji had an idea to which Yut may not agree with him. Will he follows what Eiji says or will he stick to his ego? (Warning; very ooc)





	I'll play a game for you?

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo there readers. I haven't write a fics for years so here i am picking up this skill back so im very sorry if there'e a lot of grammars error or my elaboration sucks (haha). I actually have been working for this fic for...a week (uni sucks it takes my time a lot). 
> 
> Also warning: contains OOC content and some idk...cringey scene (i hope its not to crinegy to u guys)

“Sing”

No answer.

“Sing..”

There is still no response.

“SING...SOO LING!”

The raven-haired boy nearly throws his controller when a certain man shouts his name. He puts down the controller and face the long-haired boy. _‘Shit, he’s angry,’_ the raven thought to himself

“Hey...Yut, I mean babe, what is it?”Trying to calm the other man anger down, he nonchalantly responds to him as if nothing bad happen. Although, it didn’t work. The other man didn’t buy it. His facial expression shows that he’s pretty livid with the raven. _'Here goes the lecturing'_ he thought to himself again.

“YOU’VE BEEN PLAYING THIS GAME FOR 5 HOURS NOW AND OUR DATE IS GONNA START IN 30 MINUTES. LOOK AT YOU, YOU’RE STILL IN YOUR BRIEFS AND YOU HAVE YET TO GET READY FOR OUT DATE!”Sing sighs. He has already get use to the long-haired boy, or also known as Yut Lung, lectures. Of course when Yut first start lecturing him, he still buys it when Sing tries to console his anger. Right now, not even a sweet word can even soothe down Yut’s anger.

“Babe, calm down ok? Just, another 10 minutes,”

“10 MINUTES?!”

“Fine, 5”

“I DON’T ACCEPT THIS. YOU GET READY NOW OR WE’RE THROUGH”

How many times has Yut threatened Sing to break up? God knows how.

“Just a little more ok? I’m reaching the climax part. And then I’ll get ready, promise.” the sentence triggers Yut anger more. “WELL, YOU'VE REACHED THE CLIMAX POINT OF MY PATIENCE SING”

_‘Dang it. He’s making things even more difficult for me,’_ again, Sing thought to himself. He scratches his head trying to figure a way to cool down Yut’s anger.

Yut couldn’t understand. During his first date, Sing was never like this. He would be there on time and make sure that it was just a moment for him and Yut. It goes on like this until Sing started his paying attention more to his gaming hobby. Things really changes a lot.

"Babe..come on...just a bit more? I'll finish this in a bit then I'll get ready for the date ok?"

That's it. He had enough. Rather than continuing fighting with Sing, he decided to leave the room and meet up with someone. He needs to cool down his anger.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“Anywhere but here!”

And with that, Yut slams the door shut and off his way to meet Eiji.

* * *

 

It has been the 4th time for this month where Yut meets up with Eiji just to vent his anger out about Sing. While he listen to Yut’s rant , Yut would keep on ordering new food every time he finish his meal and this can go for for hours. In Eiji’s opinion, this has to stop. He can’t bear to listen Yut’s venting his anger to him anymore. This has really got to stop.

“Yut, I’ve gotta say something to you. How about I’ll give you an idea how to fix your relationship with Sing?”

Yut’s stops his rant. “I’m listening,”

“How about you try and play…one game?”

Yut chokes on his soup. “You baffled me Eiji. Tell me that you did NOT just say that”

“No, I mean it. Why not give it a try and play one game?”

“That's a bad idea”

“I think it's a good idea”

Yut sighs.  _'Should i really try and play one game'_ he thought to himself. Video games were never really exposed to Yut partly because how his family would disagree the idea of Yut becoming a gamer despite it’s such a popular culture among teenagers. He gives it a thought about it for a while. _‘If I try one game, will this at least attract Sing back? Or is just gonna derive me for my main objectives. Wait, is there even a reason why should I do this?;_

Several minutes later, Yut gives his verdict.”Alright, just one game okay?”

For once, Eiji felt a relief when he heard that. Normally, Yut would argue with him more but it’s good thing Yut agrees with Eiji’s opinion. Now, he could go back home spending his time with something else with a clear mind.

* * *

 

Sing couldn’t believe it.

What’s he’s seeing right now is the 7th brother of the Lee siblings, Lee Yut-Lung, is currently sitting down in front of the TV playing a video game. He can’t believe it. He remembers how Yut once said to him that video games are a no to his family. But right now, he is playing it. With a big frown on his face, Yut aggressively press the buttons on the controller or what Sing knows this as ‘button smashing’.“GODDAMIT HOW DOES THIS EVEN WORKS? THIS IS SO STUPID!”

Sing just couldnt believe it. He rubs and blinks his eyes a few times what else pinches himself to make sure that he's not dreaming. _'He's really playing it...gosh'_ . Sing wonders how long has Yut been playing the game.

_'I wonder what game he is playing?'_ He motions himself forward to see what is he playing.

Tekken 7

Sing is really in disbelieve.

On the other hand, Yut notices that Sing is curious and approach him to see what game is playing. As much as he was happy that Sing paying attention to him, it seems that his mind is focusing something much more important. Defeating the opponent he is fighting with in the game. He's been getting game over for God knows how many times now.

As he tries to land a punch to the opponent, the opponent manages to attack him first causing his character to die and another game over. This frustrates him.

Sing chuckles "Well Babe, how about I show you how is this done?" Sing sit next to Yut and take the controller from him. Yut decides to observe how Sing plays this game.

"Let me show you the basics. This is how you attack, this is how you dodge, this is how you land a finishing blow..' he continues to teach Yut the game mechanism. As he continues to explain Yut the mechanism, he notices a small gleam on Yut’s curious eyes. Sing couldn’t help but to find it adorable. Unconsciously,  he stops his explanation halfway and continues to look at Yut’s eyes.

Yut looks at Sing 'And then, what's next Sing?'

Sing smiles. _‘Maybe this is a good thing’_

* * *

 

It’s Friday night. As usual Sing would sit in front of the Tv playing his games. But this time, he’s not alone. Lee Yut-Lung is sitting next to him, resting his head on Sing’s broad shoulder while he's browsing through Steam. For Sing, it feels nice to have a companion to accompany him while he's playing a game since most of the time he's always alone. He was so focus on his game until he felt a small poke on his shoulder which startles him.

"Sing there's a steam sale currently right now don't you want to buy any game? You normally do that"

Sing slaps his forehead. "Damn it, I forgot about that. But it doesn't matter anyways, I'm pretty broke. Just spend myself the new add in features in RS6."

Yut chuckles. Despite Sing has a good money management, Sing can pretty much make himself in a broke state just buy spending his money on games. He continues to scroll down the list of games Steam offered in their steam sale. 'Oh hey look, there’s an offer for Nier with 60% discount right now. I remember you’re planning to buy it since that’s one of the games you haven’t played yet'

Sing throws the controller to the side :WHERE?!" Yut shows Sing the discounted item. Sing took out his wallet and checks it only to have be welcome by 2 dollars and a few cents. Yut cackles badly when he sees that.

“I'm broke..alright. I've been living with Shorter's chinese meal.”

“I know”Yut adds the game to his shopping cart in steam.

“Hang on; you're planning to...buy it?”

“Yeah”

“Why?”

“Why not?”

“Why not? You’re not a fan of video games yet you keep on buying games just for me”

“I…want to know and understand why do you like playing the game so much”

“That’s not a valid reason babe”

“Didn’t convince you enough, huh” Sing shook his head. Yut takes a deep breath. “Alright. You see, for the past few weeks, I’ve realize we spent more time with each other. We laugh with each other. We share our frustrations. There are times we had a small argument but we did reconcile back like it. Don’t you think like it? It feels nice. It’s as if we are close to each other. I want to be with you more”

Sing is stun when he heard that.

 “Other than that, I've been spending less since I’ve started playing games with you. My brother, especially my elder brother, is relief to see he had to pay less for his credit card since the bills for his credit card declines a lot. Although, he’s a bit alarm about my spending on games but don’t sweat it. I know how to reason with him”

“Don’t you think is burdening you?”

Yut chuckles again. “Nah, I actually like it”

Sing is still in shock on from Yut’s explanation. Explanation? Was that even the right word? Nevertheless, he’s still shock in shock listen to it.

While Sing is still dumbstruck, Yut takes the chance placing a kiss to Sing's forehead. “Alright , any games u want me to try?” he asks.. Sing lightly chuckles “Nah babe, i think that’s enough for now. I have you on my side and that’s good enough for me” he gives a small kiss on Yut’s cheeks and brings Yut’s body closer to him. Instead of leaning on Sing’s shoulder, he snuggles in to Sing’s body and continues to browse in his tablet.

“I love you babe”

“Love you too, Sing”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeehaw thanks for reading. Any comments are welcome


End file.
